The UCLA Translational Pathology Shared Resource (TPSR) provides pathology services critical to the success of modern cancer research. Remnant human tissue procurement and distribution, histology services (animal and human tissues, frozen and formalin-fixed paraffin embedded specimens, laser capture microdissection), state-of-the-art digital pathology services (slide scanning and quantitative image analysis) and pathology consultation services (including aid with tissue selection, study design, IRB applications and interpretation of results) are currently available. During the winter of 2008 we will begin to provide immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization services. TPSR also provides referrals to appropriate subspecialty pathologists interested in developing collaborative research projects. Through hands-on instruction and consultation, TPSR endeavors to make researchers comfortable and confident in independently performing laser capture microdissection and image analysis; TPSR can also perform these services for a fee. The instrumentation, staff technical skills and pathology expertise available in the TPSR are expensive and beyond the budget of most labs. Following the 2002 review, the JCCC and Department of Pathology appointed new leadership. New Co-Directors, Drs. Sarah Dry (STT) and Jonathan Said (HM), are both actively practicing, Board-certified pathologists with extensively published translational, clinical and basic research. These Co-Directors introduced important new cutting-edge technologies (e.g., digital pathology), identified services that researchers wished to have available in the Shared Resource (e.g., immunohistochemistry) and strengthened existing fundamental shared resource services (tissue procurement and distribution, histology). Usage has increased markedly since the last application (2002): up 271% in overall units of service provided and 169% in researchers served. Tissue distribution and histology service usage have each more than doubled in the past five years. TPSR supported more than 150 published research papers, including high profile journals such as Nature, Nature Medicine and Cancer Research. Over $800,000 in institutional support for new equipment since the last review, as well as 175 sq. ft. of additional space from the Department of Pathology for new digital pathology services, demonstrate the UCLA institutional commitment to this Shared Resource. (Please also see Section 6.2.3 on Shared Resources in the History, Description, Essential Characteristics). 70 Cancer Center members representing 11 Cancer Center Program Areas utilized the services of the Translational Pathology Shared Resource during the reporting period. This is a continuing shared resource.